The Diary
by E. M. Zeray
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are back at camp and Percy gets the devilish idea to steal Annabeth's diary. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


**A/N: I got this awesome idea from a friend of mine, Isaac, and that inspired me to write this piece a while ago about Percy reading Annabeth's diary. Please read and review. :) I LOVE REVIEWS. Honestly, they make me uber happy, so send me a smile. This is one of the first ones I ever wrote, and it kinda sucks…**

_**PERCY POV**_

_It's my first week at Camp Half-Blood. I refuse to be scared anymore. I'm too smart for that. After all…apparently my mom is…Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. _

I smiled as I read the younger Annabeth's diary. It was cute. She was cute. The writing was big an sloppy, but pages later it thinned out, forming into her older self as the words took me deeper into her story.

_Chiron told me the Great Prophecy the other night. Luke was there, explaining why Thalia had to go, explaining why she was turned into that stupid tree. It's unfair. I love Thalia—how could her father do this to her?_

I flipped another couple pages, skimming until…

_His name is Percy. He has sea-green eyes and messy black hair. He drools in his sleep. I can feel something happening. His arrival—his mom disappearing, him fighting the Minotaur when he's so new—it doesn't make any sense. He keeps moaning about his mom and Grover, then about cookies. I think he's a bit delusional._

Delusional? I'd fought a crazy mythical creature with no training at all whatsoever and survived. Forgive me for being a little beaten up.

_Stupid Son of Poseidon. Another child of the Big Three. Great—what's this one gonna be turned into? A fish? I just know one thing. I can't let myself get close to him. It'll just end like it did with Thalia. He'll be gone and I'll be alone again._

But I didn't die, despite some of the gods' attempts.

_I think I'm in love with Luke. The hair that falls in his eyes, the smile that seems like it's just for me… I think I'm in love with Luke Castellan, even though he betrayed me, even though he betrayed my home, my family. I love Luke. I just haven't figured out how much yet._

Jeez. I know he died a hero and all, but seriously, reading that made me hate him just a bit.

I looked over my shoulder towards the door of my cabin, wondering how long it would take for Annabeth to realize I'd stolen her diary. It was a think book, covering her years at camp and then mine, up 'til now. We were counselors at Camp Half-Blood. I still didn't have a roommate. Apparently Poseidon was staying faithful. Unheard of, but it made me feel pretty good.

_He's not dead. I know he's not. Luke may have fallen, but he didn't die on Mount Tam. He's rebuilding Kronos within him, and he didn't die. Percy came to save me, by the way. And now we have matching grey streaks—however weird that may feel to me right now, it felt even weirder when we danced together on Olympus. It was…friendly… Not romantic, of course. Right? I mean, I can't be having feelings about Seaweed Brain. He's…Seaweed Brain!_

_Besides that, he doesn't have any feelings for me. _

Lie. Total, utter lie. I was in love with Annabeth since right before the incident of Mount Tam, even if I hadn't known it then. That look she gave me when I was holding up the sky…it was sadness and fear and thanks all mixed into one heart shattering expression.

_Okay…so…I kissed him. _

_Jeez, that feels weird to say—or write in this case. I kissed him. Wow. I kissed Seaweed Brain. I kissed Percy Jackson. Right before he died. And now I can't stop thinking about what it meant. I was having…feelings about him. I just didn't know what they were. I thought I loved Luke—and I'm sure I do—but not the way I thought I did. He's like my brother and always has been. _

_But then there's the stupid prophecy. …lose a love to a fate worse than death._

_If that's Percy… I can't bear to think about it._

I smiled sadly. I remembered her telling me about the prophecy. It had stuck with me, even now. Sighing, I flipped through other pages—pages about the war, Nico, Juniper and Grover, then about her becoming the architect of Olympus, complete with sketches of rudimentary ideas before they became wonderful.

She wrote about our kiss in the dining hall, our kiss underwater. She wrote about coming back to camp for the last year and everything it meant; then about becoming counselors after college, just so we didn't have to leave.

_I'm going to Percy's cabin after dinner tonight. It's been 7 years. Can you believe that? 7 long, long years and we still haven't…been intimate. _

I stopped reading, looking up at the date. Oh my gods.

_I want to surprise him. No offense to him, but he hasn't taken much initiative in our relationship, and if he doesn't tell me he wants me, I think I'll go crazy. Tonight, I'm going to seduce Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus and the greatest boyfriend that ever lived._

I scrambled off the bed, stuffing the diary under the pillow. She was coming here—tonight. I had stolen the diary from her cabin barely an hour ago. Dinner was in twenty minutes, and then… Oh, crap, she was gonna be the death of me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

She knocked not ten minutes after I'd gotten back to my cabin.

My heart wouldn't calm down. It was pounding and pounding…hard.

"Percy?"

I opened the door, facing her. Her hair was all tied up and she was wearing a white off-the shoulder shirt and sweatpants rolled up at her knees. She looked like she was ready for bed. I winced at the thought.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh—uh, no, not at all."

"Then can I come in?"

I stepped aside, watching as she strode into my cabin, stopping by my bed. She sat and turned to look at me.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"I missed you. We haven't seen each other in a while."

I smiled devilishly. "Yeah, I know."

I was waiting for her to kiss me, to do what she had planned. It may have been a bit unfair that I had a warning, but if I hadn't, I would have made a fool of myself.

She kissed me slowly at first, twisting her fingers into my hair. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned over her, urging her back.

_Here it goes. Now or never._

She moaned quietly as I settled on top of her.

"Percy, I want you."

She settled her head on the pillow. And frowned. I froze. "Something wrong?"

Without answering me she reached under the pillow and produced…the diary.

Oops.

"You are so dead, Seaweed Brain."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


End file.
